


Dom Casmurro

by Pachianarchy



Category: Dom Casmurro - Machado de Assis
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Historical, Love Triangles, M/M, Priest Kink, Slavery, Strangers to Lovers, Toxic Relationship, Unreliable Narrator, aperto de mão, traição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachianarchy/pseuds/Pachianarchy
Summary: Bentinho e Capitu são criados juntos e se apaixonam na adolescência. Mas a mãe dele, por força de uma promessa, decide enviá-lo ao seminário para que se torne padre. Lá o garoto conhece Escobar, de quem fica amigo íntimo. Algum tempo depois, tanto um como outro deixam a vida eclesiástica e se casam. Escobar com Sancha, e Bentinho com Capitu. Os dois casais vivem tranquilamente até a morte de Escobar, quando Bentinho começa a desconfiar da fidelidade de sua esposa e percebe a assombrosa semelhança do filho Ezequiel com o ex-companheiro de seminário.(TÁ EM DOMÍNIO PÚBLICO, OK?)
Relationships: Bentinho/Escobar, Capitu&Escobar, Capitu/Bentinho
Kudos: 6





	1. Do titulo.

**Author's Note:**

> Pelo amor de deus nem tentaria dizer que isso é meu.
> 
> Leiam Machado de Assis. Leiam literatura nacional!

Uma noite destas, vindo da cidade para o Engenho Novo, encontrei no trem da Central um rapaz aqui do bairro, que eu conheço de vista e de chapéo. Comprimentou-me, sentou-se ao pé de mim, falou da lua e dos ministros, e acabou recitando-me versos. A viagem era curta, e os versos póde ser que não fossem inteiramente maus. Succedeu, porém, que como eu estava cançado, fechei os olhos tres ou quatro vezes; tanto bastou para que elle interrompesse a leitura e mettesse os versos no bolso.

—Continue, disse eu accordando.

—Já acabei, murmurou elle.

—São muito bonitos.

Vi-lhe fazer um gesto para tiral-os outra vez do bolso, mas não passou do gesto; estava amuado. No dia seguinte entrou a dizer de mim nomes feios, e acabou alcunhando-me _Dom Casmurro._ Os visinhos, que não gostam dos meus habitos reclusos e calados, deram curso á alcunha, que afinal pegou. Nem por isso me zanguei. Contei a anecdota aos amigos da cidade, e elles, por graça, chamam-me assim, alguns em bilhetes: «Dom Casmurro, domingo vou jantar com você.»—«Vou para Petropolis, Dom Casmurro; a casa é a mesma da Rhenania; vê se deixas essa caverna do Engenho Novo, e vae lá passar uns quinze dias commigo.»—«Meu caro Dom Casmurro, não cuide que o dispenso do theatro amanhã; venha e dormirá aqui na cidade; dou-lhe camarote, dou-lhe chá, dou-lhe cama; só não lhe dou moça.»

Não consultes diccionarios. _Casmurro_ não está aqui no sentido que elles lhe dão, mas no que lhe poz o vulgo de homem calado e mettido comsigo. _Dom_ veiu por ironia, para attribuir-me fumos de fidalgo. Tudo por estar cochilando! Tambem não achei melhor titulo para a minha narração; se não tiver outro d'aqui até ao fim do livro, vae este mesmo. O meu poeta do trem ficará sabendo que não lhe guardo rancor. E com pequeno esforço, sendo o titulo seu, poderá cuidar que a obra é sua. Ha livros que apenas terão isso dos seus autores; alguns nem tanto.


	2. Do livro.

Agora que expliquei o titulo, passo a escrever o livro. Antes disso, porém, digamos os motivos que me põem a penna na mão.

Vivo só, com um creado. A casa em que moro é propria; fil-a construir de proposito, levado de um desejo tão particular que me vexa imprimil-o, mas vá lá. Um dia, ha bastantes annos, lembrou-me reproduzir no Engenho Novo a casa em que me criei na antiga rua de Matacavallos, dando-lhe o mesmo aspecto e economia daquella outra, que desappareceu. Constructor e pintor entenderam bem as indicações que lhes fiz: é o mesmo predio assobradado, tres janellas de frente, varanda ao fundo, as mesmas alcovas e salas. Na principal destas, a pintura do tecto e das paredes é mais ou menos egual, umas grinaldas de flores miudas e grandes passaros que as tomam nos bicos, de espaço a espaço. Nos quatro cantos do tecto as figuras das estações, e ao centro das paredes os medalhões de Cesar, Augusto, Nero e Massinissa, com os nomes por baixo... Não alcanço a razão de taes personagens. Quando fomos para a casa de Matacavallos, já ella estava assim decorada; vinha do decennio anterior. Naturalmente era gosto do tempo metter sabor classico e figuras antigas em pinturas americanas. O mais é tambem analogo e parecido. Tenho chacarinha, flôres, legume, uma casuarina, um poço e lavadouro. Uso louça velha e mobilia velha. Emfim, agora, como outr'ora, ha aqui o mesmo contraste da vida interior, que é pacata, com a exterior, que é ruidosa.

O meu fim evidente era atar as duas pontas da vida, e restaurar na velhice a adolescencia. Pois, senhor, não consegui recompor o que foi nem o que fui. Em tudo, se o rosto é egual, a physionomia é differente. Se só me faltassem os outros, vá; um homem consola-se mais ou menos das pessoas que perde; mas falto eu mesmo, e esta lacuna é tudo. O que aqui está é, mal comparando, semelhante á pintura que se põe na barba e nos cabellos, e que apenas conserva o habito externo, como se diz nas autopsias; o interno não aguenta tinta. Uma certidão que me desse vinte annos de edade poderia enganar os extranhos, como todos os documentos falsos, mas não a mim. Os amigos que me restam são de data recente; todos os antigos foram estudar a geologia dos campos santos. Quanto ás amigas, algumas datam de quinze annos, outras de menos, e quasi todas creem na mocidade. Duas ou tres fariam crer nella aos outros, mas a lingua que falam obriga muita vez a consultar os diccionarios, e tal frequencia é cançativa.

Entretanto, vida differente não quer dizer vida peor; é outra cousa. A certos respeitos, aquella vida antiga apparece-me despida de muitos encantos que lhe achei; mas é tambem exacto que perdeu muito espinho que a fez molesta, e, de memoria, conservo alguma recordação doce e feiticeira. Em verdade, pouco appareco e menos falo. Distracções raras. O mais do tempo é gasto em hortar, jardinar e ler; como bem e não durmo mal.

Ora, como tudo cança, esta monotonia acabou por exhaurir-me tambem. Quiz variar, e lembrou-me escrever um livro. Jurisprudencia, philosophia e politica acudiram-me, mas não me acudiram as forças necessarias. Depois, pensei em fazer uma Historia dos Suburbios, menos secca que as memorias do padre Luiz Gonçalves dos Santos, relativas á cidade; era obra modesta, mas exigia documentos e datas, como preliminares, tudo arido e longo. Foi então que os bustos pintados nas paredes entraram a falar-me e a dizer-me que, uma vez que elles não alcançavam reconstituir-me os tempos idos, pegasse da penna e contasse alguns. Talvez a narração me désse a illusão, e as sombras viessem perpassar ligeiras, como ao poeta, não o do trem, mas o do Fausto: Ahi vindes outra vez, inquietas sombras...?

Fiquei tão alegre com esta ideia, que ainda agora me treme a penna na mão. Sim, Nero, Augusto, Massinissa, e tu, grande Cesar, que me incitas a fazer os meus commentarios, agradeço-vos o conselho, e vou deitar ao papel as reminiscencias que me vierem vindo. Deste modo, viverei o que vivi, e assentarei a mão para alguma obra de maior tomo. Eia, comecemos a evocação por uma celebre tarde de Novembro, que nunca me esqueceu. Tive outras muitas, melhores, e peores, mas aquella nunca se me apagou do espirito. É o que vás entender, lendo.


	3. A denuncia.

Ia a entrar na sala de visitas, quando ouvi proferir o meu nome e escondi-me atraz da porta. A casa era a da rua de Matacavallos, o mez Novembro, o anno é que é um tanto remoto, mas eu não hei de trocar as datas á minha vida só para agradar ás pessoas que não amam historias velhas; o anno era de 1857.

—D. Gloria, a senhora persiste na ideia de metter o nosso Bentinho no seminario? É mais que tempo, e já agora póde haver uma difficuldade.

—Que difficuldade?

—Uma grande difficuldade.

Minha mãe quiz saber o que era. José Dias, depois de alguns instantes de concentrarão, veiu ver se havia alguem no corredor; não deu por mim, voltou e, abafando a voz, disse que a difficuldade estava na casa ao pé, a gente do Padua.

—A gente do Padua?

—Ha algum tempo estou para lhe dizer isto, mas não me atrevia. Não me parece bonito que o nosso Bentinho ande mettido nos cantos com a filha do Tartaruga, e esta é a difficuldade, porque se elles pegam de namoro, a senhora terá muito que lutar para separal-os.

—Não acho. Mettidos nos cantos?

—É um modo de falar. Em segredinhos, sempre juntos. Bentinho quasi que não sae de lá. A pequena é uma desmiolada; o pae faz que não vê; tomara elle que as cousas corressem de maneira, que... Comprehendo o seu gesto; a senhora não crê em taes calculos, parece-lhe que todos têm a alma candida...

—Mas, Sr. José Dias, tenho visto os pequenos brincando, e nunca vi nada que faça desconfiar. Basta a edade; Bentinho mal tem quinze annos. Capitú fez quatorze á semana passada; são dous creançolas. Não se esqueça que foram criados juntos, desde aquella grande enchente, ha dez annos, em que a familia Padua perdeu tanta cousa; d'ahi vieram as nossas relações. Pois eu hei de crer...? Mano Cosme, você que acha?

Tio Cosme respondeu com um «Ora!» que, traduzido em vulgar, queria dizer: «São imaginações do José Dias; os pequenos divertem-se, eu divirto-me; onde está o gamão?»

—Sim, creio que o senhor está enganado.

—Póde ser, minha senhora. Oxalá tenham razão; mas creia que não falei senão depois de muito examinar...

—Em todo caso, vae sendo tempo, interrompeu minha mãe; vou tratar de mettel-o no seminario quanto antes.

—Bem, uma vez que não perdeu a ideia de o fazer padre, tem-se ganho o principal. Bentinho ha de satisfazer os desejos de sua mãe. E depois a egreja brasileira tem altos destinos. Não esqueçamos que um bispo presidiu a Constituinte, e que o padre Feijó governou o imperio...

—Governou como a cara d'elle! atalhou tio Cosme, cedendo a antigos rancores politicos.

—Perdão, doutor, não estou defendendo ninguem, estou citando. O que eu quero é dizer que o clero ainda tem grande papel no Brasil.

—Você o que quer é um capote; ande, vá buscar o gamão. Quanto ao pequeno, se tem de ser padre, realmente é melhor que não comece a dizer missa atraz das portas. Mas, olhe cá, mana Gloria, ha mesmo necessidade de fazel-o padre?

—É promessa, ha de cumprir-se.

—Sei que você fez promessa... mas, uma promessa assim... não sei... Creio que, bem pensado... Você que acha, prima Justina?

—Eu?

—Verdade é que cada um sabe melhor de si, continuou tio Cosme; Deus é que sabe do todos. Comtudo, uma promessa de tantos annos... Mas, que é isso, mana Gloria? Está chorando? Ora esta! Pois isto é cousa de lagrimas?

Minha mãe assoou-se sem responder. Prima Justina creio que se levantou e foi ter com ella. Seguiu-se um alto silencio, durante o qual estive a pique de entrar na sala, mas outra força maior, outra emoção... Não pude ouvir as palavras que tio Cosme entrou a dizer. Prima Justina exhortava: «Prima Gloria! prima Gloria!» José Dias desculpava-se: «Se soubesse, não teria falado, mas falei pela veneração, pela estima, pelo affecto, para cumprir um dever amargo, um dever amarissimo...»


	4. Um dever amarissimo!

José Dias amava os superlativos. Era um modo de dar feição monumental ás ideias; não as havendo, servir a prolongar as phrases. Levantou-se para ir buscar o gamão, que estava no interior da casa. Cosi-me muito á parede, e vi-o passar com as suas calças brancas engomadas, presilhas, rodaque e gravata de mola. Foi dos ultimos que usaram presilhas no Rio de Janeiro, e talvez neste mundo. Trazia as calças curtas para que lhe ficassem bem esticadas. A gravata de setim preto, com um aro de aço por dentro, immobilisava-lhe o pescoço; era então moda. O rodaque de chita, veste caseira o leve, parecia nelle uma casaca de cerimonia. Era magro, chupado, com um principio de calva; teria os seus cincoenta e cinco annos. Levantou-se com o passo vagaroso do costume, não aquelle vagar arrastado dos preguiçosos, mas um vagar calculado e deduzido, um syllogismo completo, a premissa antes da consequencia, a consequencia antes da conclusão. Um dever amarissimo!


	5. O agregado.

Nem sempre ia naquelle passo vagaroso e rigido. Tambem se descompunha em accionados, era muita vez rapido e lepido nos movimentos, tão natural nesta como naquella maneira. Outrosim, ria largo, se era preciso, de um grande riso sem vontade, mas communicativo, a tal ponto as bochechas, os dentes, os olhos, toda a cara, todo a pessoa, todo o mundo pareciam rir nelle. Nos lances graves, gravissimo.

Era nosso aggregado desde muitos annos; meu pae ainda estava na antiga fazenda de Itaguahy, e eu acabava de nascer. Um dia appareceu alli vendendo-se por medico homeopatha; levava um Manual e uma botica. Havia então um andaço de febres; José Dias curou o feitor e uma escrava, e não quiz receber nenhuma remuneração. Então meu pae propoz-lhe ficar alli vivendo, com pequeno ordenado. José Dias recusou, dizendo que era justo levar a saude á casa de sapé do pobre.

—Quem lhe impede que vá a outras partes? Vá aonde quizer, mas fique morando comnosco.

—Voltarei daqui a tres mezes.

Voltou dalli a duas semanas, acceitou casa e comida sem outro estipendio, salvo o que quizessem dar por festas. Quando meu pae foi eleito deputado e veiu para o Rio de Janeiro com a familia, elle veiu tambem, e teve o seu quarto ao fundo da chacara. Um dia, reinando outra vez febres em Itaguahy, disse-lhe meu pae que fosse ver a nossa escravatura. José Dias deixou-se estar calado, suspirou e acabou confessando que não era medico. Tomára este titulo para ajudar a propaganda da nova escola, e não o fez sem estudar muito e muito; mas a consciencia não lhe permittia acceitar mais doentes.

—Mas, você curou das outras vezes.

—Creio que sim; o mais acertado, porém, é dizer que foram os remedios indicados nos livros. Elles, sim, elles, abaixo de Deus. Eu era um charlatão... Não negue; os motivos do meu procedimento podiam ser e eram dignos; a homeopathia é a verdade, e, para servir á verdade, menti; mas é tempo de restabelecer tudo.

Não foi despedido, como pedia então; meu pae já não podia dispensal-o. Tinha o dom de se fazer acceito e necessario; dava-se por falta delle, como de pessoa de familia. Quando meu pae morreu, a dôr que o pungiu foi enorme, disseram-me, não me lembra. Minha mãe ficou-lhe muito grata, e não consentiu que elle deixasse o quarto da chacara; ao setimo dia, depois da missa, elle foi despedir-se della.

—Fique, José Dias.

—Obedeço, minha senhora.

Teve um pequeno legado no testamento, uma apolice e quatro palavras de louvor. Copiou as palavras, encaixilhou-as e pendurou-as no quarto, por cima da cama. «Esta é a melhor apolice», dizia elle muita vez. Com o tempo, adquiriu certa autoridade na familia, certa audiencia, ao menos; não abusava, e sabia opinar obedecendo. Ao cabo, era amigo, não direi optimo, mas nem tudo é optimo neste mundo. E não lhe supponhas alma subalterna; as cortezias que fizesse vinham antes do calculo que da indole. A roupa durava-lhe muito; ao contrario das pessoas que enxovalham depressa o vestido novo, elle trazia o velho escovado e liso, cirzido, abotoado, de uma elegancia pobre e modesta. Era lido, posto que de atropello, o bastante para divertir ao serão e á sobremesa, ou explicar algum phenomeno, falar dos effeitos do calor e do frio, dos polos e de Robespierre. Contava muita vez uma viagem que fizera á Europa, e confessava que a não sermos nós, já teria voltado para lá; tinha amigos em Lisboa, mas a nossa familia, dizia elle, abaixo de Deus, era tudo.

—Abaixo ou acima? perguntou-lhe tio Cosme um dia.

—Abaixo, repetiu José Dias cheio de veneração.

E minha mãe, que era religiosa, gostou de ver que elle punha Deus no devido logar, e sorriu approvando. José Dias agradeceu de cabeça. Minha mãe dava-lhe de quando em quando alguns cobres. Tio Cosme, que era advogado, confiava-lhe a copia de papeis de autos.


	6. Tio Cosme.

Tio Cosme vivia com minha mãe, desde que ella enviuvou. Já então era viuvo, como prima Justina; era a casa dos tres viuvos.

A fortuna troca muita vez as mãos á natureza. Formado para as serenas funccões do capitalismo, tio Cosme não enriquecia no fòro: ia comendo. Tinha o escriptorio na antiga rua das Violas, perto do jury, que era no extincto Aljube. Trabalhava no crime. José Dias não perdia as defesas oraes de tio Cosme. Era quem lhe vestia e despia a toga, com muitos comprimentos no fim. Em casa, referia os debates. Tio Cosme, por mais modesto que quizesse ser, sorria de persuasão.

Era gordo e pesado, tinha a respiração curta e os olhos dorminhocos. Uma das minhas recordações mais antigas era vel-o montar todas as manhãs a besta que minha mãe lhe deu e que o levava ao escriptorio. O preto que a tinha ido buscar á cocheira, segurava o freio, emquanto elle erguia o pé e pousava no estribo; a isto seguia-se um minuto de descanço ou reflexão. Depois, dava um impulso, o primeiro, o corpo ameaçava subir, mas não subia; segundo impulso, egual effeito. Emfim, após alguns instantes largos, tio Cosme enfeixava todas as forças physicas e moraes, dava o ultimo surto da terra, e desta vez caía em cima do selim. Raramente a besta deixava de mostrar por um gesto que acabava de receber o mundo. Tio Cosme accommodava as carnes, e a besta partia a trote.

Tambem não me esqueceu o que elle me fez uma tarde. Posto que nascido na roça (donde vim com dous annos) e apezar dos costumes do tempo, eu não sabia montar, e tinha medo ao cavallo. Tio Cosme pegou em mim e escanchou-me em cima da besta. Quando me vi no alto (tinha nove annos), sósinho e desamparado, o chão lá embaixo, entrei a gritar desesperadamente: «Mamãe! mamãe!» Ella acudiu pallida e tremula, cuidou que me estivessem matando, apeou-me, affagou-me, emquanto o irmão perguntava:

—Mana Gloria, pois um tamanhão destes tem medo de besta mansa?

—Não está acostumado.

—Deve acostumar-se. Padre que seja, se fôr vigario na roça, é preciso que monte a cavallo; e, aqui mesmo, ainda não sendo padre, se quizer florear como os outros rapazes, e não souber, ha de queixar-se de você, mana Gloria.

—Pois que se queixe; tenho medo.

—Medo! Ora, medo!

A verdade é que eu só vim a apprender equitação mais tarde, menos por gosto que por vergonha de dizer que não sabia montar. «Agora é que elle vae namorar devéras», disseram quando eu comecei as licções. Não se diria o mesmo de tio Cosme. Nelle era velho costume e necessidade. Já não dava para namoros. Contam que, em rapaz, foi acceito de muitas damas, além de partidario exaltado; mas os annos levaram-lhe o mais do ardor politico e sexual, e a gordura acabou com o resto de ideias publicas e especificas. Agora só cumpria as obrigações do officio e sem amor. Nas horas de lazer vivia olhando ou jogava. Uma ou outra vez dizia pilherias.


	7. D. Gloria.

Minha mãe era boa creatura. Quando lhe morreu o marido, Pedro de Albuquerque Santiago, contava trinta e um annos de edade, e podia voltar para Itaguahy. Não quiz; preferiu ficar perto da egreja em que meu pae fòra sepultado. Vendeu a fazendola e os escravos, comprou alguns que pôz ao ganho ou alugou, uma duzia de predios, certo numero de apolices, e deixou-se estar na casa de Matacavallos, onde vivera os dous ultimos annos de casada. Era filha de uma senhora mineira, descendente de outra paulista, a familia Fernandes.

Ora, pois, naquelle anno da graça de 1857, D. Maria da Gloria Fernandes Santiago contava quarenta e dous annos de edade. Era ainda bonita e moça, mas teimava em esconder os saldos da juventude, por mais que a natureza quizesse preserval-a da acção do tempo. Vivia mettida em um eterno vestido escuro, sem adornos, com um chale preto, dobrado em triangulo e abrochado ao peito por um camafeu. Os cabellos, em bandós, eram apanhados sobre a nuca por um velho pente de tartaruga; alguma vez trazia touca branca de fólhos. Lidava assim, com os seus sapatos de cordavão rasos e surdos, a um lado e outro, vendo e guiando os serviços todos da casa inteira, desde manhã até á noite.

Tenho alli na parede o retrato della, ao lado do do marido, taes quaes na outra casa. A pintura escureceu muito, mas ainda dá ideia de ambos. Não me lembra nada delle, a não ser vagamente que era alto e usava cabelleira grande; o retrato mostra uns olhos redondos, que me acompanham para todos os lados, effeito da pintura que me assombrava em pequeno. O pescoço sae de uma gravata preta de muitas voltas, a cara é toda rapada, salvo um trechosinho pegado ás orelhas. O de minha mãe mostra que era linda. Contava então vinte annos, e tinha uma flôr entre os dedos. No painel parece offerecer a flòr ao marido. O que se lè na cara do ambos é que, se a felicidade conjugal póde ser comparada á sorte grande, elles a tiraram no bilhete comprado de sociedade.

Concluo que não se devem abolir as loterias. Nenhum premiado as accusou ainda de immoraes, como ninguem tachou de má a boceta de Pandora, por lhe ter tirado a esperança no fundo; em alguma parte ha de ella ficar. Aqui os tenho aos dous bem casados de outr'ora, os bem-amados, os bem-aventurados, que se foram desta para a outra vida, continuar um sonho provavelmente. Quando a loteria e Pandora me aborrecem, ergo os olhos para elles, e esqueço os bilhetes brancos e a boceta fatidica. São retratos que valem por originaes. O de minha mãe, estendendo a flôr ao marido, parece dizer: «Sou toda sua, meu guapo cavalheiro!» O de meu pae, olhando para a gente, faz este commentario: «Vejam como esta moça me quer...» Se padeceram molestias, não sei, como não sei se tiveram desgostos: era creança e comecei por não ser nascido. Depois da morte delle, lembra-me que ella chorou muito; mas aqui estão os retratos de ambos, sem que o encardido do tempo lhes tirasse a primeira expressão. São como photographias instantaneas da felicidade.


	8. É tempo!

Mas é tempo de tomar áquella tarde de Novembro, uma tarde clara e fresca, socegada como a nossa casa e o trecho da rua em que moravamos. Verdadeiramente foi o principio da minha vida; tudo o que succedera antes foi como o pintar e vestir das pessoas que tinham de entrar em scena, o accender das luzes, o preparo das rabecas, a symphonia... Agora é que eu ia começar a minha opera. «A vida é uma opera,» dizia-me um velho tenor italiano que aqui viveu e morreu... E explicou-me um dia a definição, em tal maneira que me fez crer nella. Talvez valha a pena dal-a; é só um capitulo.


	9. A opera.

Já não tinha voz, mas teimava em dizer que a tinha. «O desuso é que me faz mal», accrescentava. Sempre que uma companhia nova chegava da Europa, ia ao empresario e expunha-lhe todas as injustiças da terra e do ceu; o empresario commettia mais uma, e elle saía a bradar contra a iniquidade. Trazia ainda os bigodes dos seus papeis. Quando andava, apezar de velho, parecia cortejar uma princeza de Babylonia. Ás vezes, cantarolava, sem abrir a bocca, algum trecho ainda mais edoso que elle ou tanto; vozes assim abafadas são sempre possiveis. Vinha aqui jantar commigo algumas vezes. Uma noite, depois de muito Chianti, repetiu-me a definição do costume, e como eu lhe dissesse que a vida tanto podia sor uma opera, como uma viagem de mar ou uma batalha, abanou a cabeça e replicou:

—A vida é uma opera e uma grande opera. O tenor e o barytono lutam pelo soprano, em presença do baixo e dos comprimarios, quando não são o soprano e o contralto que lutam pelo tenor, em presença do mesmo baixo e dos mesmos comprimarios. Ha córos numerosos, muitos bailados, e a orchestração é excellente...

—Mas, meu caro Marcolini...

—Quê...?

E, depois de beber um gole de licor, pousou o calix, e expoz-me a historia da creação, com palavras que vou resumir.

Deus é o poeta. A musica é de Satanaz, joven maestro de muito futuro, que apprendeu no conservatorio do ceu. Rival de Miguel, Raphael e Gabriel, não tolerava a precedencia que elles tinham na distribuição dos premios. Póde ser tambem que a musica em demasia doce e mystica daquelles outros condiscipulos fosse aborrecivel ao seu genio essencialmente tragico. Tramou uma rebellião que foi descoberta a tempo, e elle expulso do conservatorio. Tudo se teria passado sem mais nada, se Deus não houvesse escripto um libretto de opera, do qual abrira mão, por entender que tal genero de recreio era improprio da sua eternidade. Satanaz levou o manuscripto comsigo para o inferno. Com o fim de mostrar que valia mais que os outros,—e acaso para reconciliar-se com o ceu—compoz a partitura, e logo que a acabou foi leval-a ao Padre Eterno.

—Senhor, não desapprendi as licções recebidas, disse-lhe. Aqui tendes a partitura, escutai-a, emendai-a, fazei-a executar, e se a achardes digna das alturas, admitti-me com ella a vossos pés...

—Não, retorquiu o Senhor, não quero ouvir nada.

—Mas, Senhor...

—Nada! nada!

Satanaz supplicou ainda, sem melhor fortuna, até que Deus, cançado e cheio de misericordia, consentiu em que a opera fosse executada, mas fóra do ceu. Creou um theatro especial, este planeta, e inventou uma companhia inteira, com todas as partes, primarias e comprimarias, córos e bailarinos.

—Ouvi agora alguns ensaios!

—Não, não quero saber de ensaios. Basta-me haver composto o libretto; estou prompto a dividir comtigo os direitos de autor.

Foi talvez um mal esta recusa; della resultaram alguns desconcertos que a audiencia prévia e a collaboração amiga teriam evitado. Com effeito, ha logares em que o verso vae para a direita e a musica para a esquerda. Não falta quem diga que nisso mesmo está a belleza da composição, fugindo á monotonia, e assim explicam o tercetto do Eden, a aria de Abel, os córos da guilhotina e da escravidão. Não é raro que os mesmos lances se reproduzam, sem razao sufficiente. Certos motivos cançam á força de repetição. Tambem ha obscuridades; o maestro abusa das massas choraes, encobrindo muita vez o sentido por um modo confuso. As partes orchestraes são aliás tratadas com grande pericia. Tal é a opinião dos imparciaes.

Os amigos do maestro querem que difficilmente se possa achar obra tão bem acabada. Um ou outro admitte certas rudezas e taes ou quaes lacunas, mas com o andar da opera é provavel que estas sejam preenchidas ou explicadas, e aquellas desapparecam inteiramente, não se negando o maestro a emendar a obra onde achar que não responde de todo ao pensamento sublime do poeta. Já não dizem o mesmo os amigos deste. Juram que o libretto foi sacrificado, que a partitura corrompeu o sentido da lettra, e, posto seja bonita em alguns logares, e trabalhada com arte em outros, é absolutamente diversa e até contraria ao drama. O grotesco, por exemplo, não está no texto do poeta; é uma excrescencia para imitar as _Mulheres patuscas de Windsor._ Este ponto é contestado pelos satanistas com alguma apparencia de razão. Dizem elles que, ao tempo em que o joven Satanaz compoz a grande opera, nem essa farça nem Shakespeare eram nascidos. Chegam a affirmar que o poeta inglez não teve outro genio senão transcrever a lettra da opera, com tal arte e fidelidade, que parece elle proprio o autor da composição; mas, evidentemente, é um plagiario.

—Esta peça, concluiu o velho tenor, durará emquanto durar o theatro, não se podendo calcular em que tempo será elle demolido por utilidade astronomica. O exito é crescente. Poeta e musico recebem pontualmente os seus direitos autoraes, que não são os mesmos, porque a regra da divisão é aquillo da Escriptura: «Muitos são os chamados, poucos os escolhidos.» Deus recebe em ouro, Satanaz em papel.

—Tem graça...

—Graça? bradou elle com furia; mas aquietou-se logo, e replicou: Caro Santiago, eu não tenho graça, eu tenho horror á graça. Isto que digo é a verdade pura e ultima. Um dia, quando todos os livros forem queimados por inuteis, ha de haver alguem, póde ser que tenor, e talvez italiano, que ensine esta verdade aos homens. Tudo é musica, meu amigo. No principio era o _dó_ , e o _dó_ fez-se _ré_ , etc. Este calix (e enchia-o novamente) este calix é um breve estribilho. Não se ouve? Tambem não se ouve o pau nem a pedra, mas tudo cabe na mesma opera...


End file.
